


undercontrol

by IsraPJO



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Dejun can't stand Jaehyun but he has a reason, Forced Collaboration, Gangs, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Police, Stabbing, Violence, WHAT IS THE REASON, dreamies will appear later, everything is platonic, gang!wayv, how to tag, no relationships cuz i suck at luv, police!NCT127, rating is because of the violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsraPJO/pseuds/IsraPJO
Summary: His legs shaking, he walked to his friend and kneeled next to him trying to shake him awake.‘Mi-‘A shot was heard, and the young man fell down on his friend lifeless.‘Boss...boss’, said a voice through an earpiece.The newcomer put the gun away before putting his hand up to the earpiece.‘I’m here’, the man said his voice rough, ‘send the clean-up, I’ll be out in five’.127 has been trying to get a hold on Wayv, a renowned gang for months now but have never been able to recognize any of the members. Or at least that was the case till they received documents linking Ten, a sales manager for Delta a trade company specialized in the importing and exporting of life animals, to the gang. But that won’t be the last time 127 is sent proof of delta’s involvement with Wayv.While they try and piece together the evidence Wayv receives footage of a famous judge and are horrified to discover just how much the judge is willing to do for that extra check at the end of the months. They decide to ignore it, but they can’t not when those who sent the footage get to decide who walks free and who doesn’t.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. arrested? (working title)

A ringing sound in his ears and smoke around him the young man tried to stand up, to call for someone without succeeding. He looked around and found his friend laying a bit farther seemingly unconscious. He coughed and tried to stand up again this time succeeding. His legs shaking, he walked to his friend and kneeled next to him trying to shake him awake.

‘Mi-‘

A shot was heard, and the young man fell down on his friend lifeless.

‘Boss...boss’, said a voice through an earpiece.

The newcomer put the gun away before putting his hand up to the earpiece.

‘I’m here’, the man said his voice rough, ‘send the clean-up, I’ll be out in five’.

As promised 5 minutes later the man stepped out of an old warehouse scoffing when he saw the car which was waiting for him. Soundlessly he got in frowning at the song playing in the car. Fancy by twice. He looked at the driver who shrugged his shoulders and started driving.

‘Yangyang’s turn to choose the music.’

He turned around finding the younger fast asleep in the back holding a gun who definitely didn’t belong to him.

‘he’s sleeping.’

‘I like the song’

‘he’s holding Hendery’s gun’

‘he likes it’

‘he-‘

‘Kun…ge’, he quickly added when the older glared at him, ‘he was worried, probably still is. I wasn’t about to let him run and ‘save you’ so this was the best option’.

Kun stared at him before sighing finally putting on his belt the car finally stopping with its beeping noise. He knew the younger was worried , they all were after hearing the news that one of theirs was arrested. Normally Kun wouldn’t care much about it. But this was not a simple member. This was Ten, the man who had helped him build this empire, the reason that WayV went from a small gang to an empire and Kun went from a high school teacher to one of the most feared mafia bosses in the country, the man that sang ‘I’m a boss as bitch’ every time he concluded a deal and ‘shot’ every time Hendery or him shot someone. He smiled at that, maybe Ten getting arrested was a blessing after all. The driver, their hacker saw him smile and muttered ‘if we don’t get him out, he’ll do it himself and we will hear about it for the next 2 years’. Maybe this wasn’t a blessing after all.

‘I hate when you are right Sicheng’.

‘you must often hate me then’.

Before he could reply the hacker parked the car in front of a house _read mansion_. Both men got out Winwin opening the backdoor to wake Yangyang. He watched the younger pluck the gun out of the hands of their youngest before violently shaking him earning himself a kick in the stomach. He stumbled back Yangyang exiting the car with a smug smile on his face. Together they walked to the front door and entered. They were greeted with the smell of something burned and a disheveled Lucas, the owner of the mansion as well as a company. He was their cover, the official face of Delta, internationally recognized trading company specialized in the importing and exporting of animal, but also their best sharpshooter and worst cook.

Yangyang tumbled into the house pulling a face when he smelled the burning.

‘please tell me that was not supposed to be our lunch’.

‘it was, but the police station called. They want me to come to answer some questions about my employee ‘four’’.

They all groaned (the Thai man seemed to enjoy giving a different number every time he was asked for his name), all except Winwin who seemed to enjoy their second hand's antiques.

‘what did you say?’ Kun asked the tallest taking his coat off as well as his shoes.

‘I said I would be there of course; they don’t have nothing against him Ten is intelligent.’

He snorted, he wouldn’t exactly call the Thai intelligent, clever maybe, ingenious at times even but not intelligent. Not when he had managed to get himself arrested in the middle of a business meeting, fortunately the meeting was about the shipping of life snakes and not guns.

He passed a hand through his hair and sat down on one of their sofas. He knew Ten would be fine, he always was after all he had been doing this for as long as Kun and both men knew what to do and what not to do.

‘okay’, Winwin finally said ‘he is right they don’t have anything and Ten would never say anything. You know the cops they probably though he would speak if they put enough pressure on him’.

It was Yangyang’s turn to snort. Finally, he stretched and looked around. ‘where are Xiaojun and Hendery?’

‘Hendery is getting dressed, he’s coming with me. No one will question a CEO bringing his lawyer when being questioned’.

Kun nodded, it was true that taking Hendery was the best thing to do in such cases. The young man had graduated as a lawyer before joining their gang and since then acted as lawyer for their ‘trading business’ making sure that none of the members did something that could cause them problems. The lawyer was also an ace when it came to fights would the need arise.

‘and Xiaojun?’ Winwin asked.

‘at work’

That earned the tallest laughs from all the members. Xiaojun worked at the lobby of the police station and had been the one to inform them that a very angry Ten was brought in and place in one of the cells. In times like these Kun was happy they had a member working at the police station, no one had taken the time to check the background of the lobbyist otherwise they would have noticed Xiaojun’s Quantico training.

It didn’t take long for Hendery to finally appear dressed professionally. Yangyang looked at him clearly worried. The youngest was the newest member of the gang and took care of purchasing all their weapons even if he himself preferred to stick to explosives finding comfort in fire, he had said when Hendery handed him a gun for the first time. it had taken both Lucas and Xiaojun a month to teach him how to use the gun, it had taken the youngest two days to make them all regret.

‘don’t worry guys we got this; we will be back in time for diner.’

Said the lawyer offering them a smile. And really if he was half as confident about this than that smile made it seem they would be home in about two hours.

After discussing what they would be saying and the likely outcomes the to finally exited the house leaving the three others to take care of Wayv and the possible fire in their kitchen.

It took them about 20 minutes to arrive at the police station, 20 minutes of Hendery holding the handle his eyes closed swearing at Lucas in way to many languages for him to keep count, he blamed the maknae line that had challenged everyone to learn as many insults in as many languages as they could which had resulted in Ten receiving ‘eat ass’ in hieroglyphic by a very proud Winwin who had since then developed a liking in the pictograms and announced that he would be using them to communicate.

Lucas finally parked the car and walking into the station towards the lobby. Xiaojun looked at them eyes bored and asked them what they were here for. _we don’t know each other._ His eyes said. _He’s still in there,_ his smile showed.

‘you can sit there, Agent Lee will call you in a bit, thank you for your collaboration sir.’

Lucas nodded and sat down next to Hendery who looked as bored as Xiaojun but in more expensive. Agent Lee finally came towards them and greeted them politely before asking them to follow him.

Lucas hadn’t expected to be led to an office. He blamed the movies he had watched, blamed Winwin telling him they were criminals and would be treated as such for that. The man asked them to sit down and so they did thanking him.

‘Mr.Huang I thank you for coming. As you may know Mr.Leechaiyapornkul has been taken in custody. We have reasons to believe he has ties with Wayv a famous gang.’

 _He butchered his name_ Hendery thought.

‘I can assure none of my employees use drugs of any kind’. He heard Lucas saying, which was true none of them used drugs it was a rule made by Kun and the rule that got a lot of members killed by said leader.

‘Wayv doesn’t sell drugs, they sell weapons, diamonds anything worth something in the black markets organs included.’

Hendery frowned. They had sold one organ, a kidney, and really could it be counted as an organ?

‘what makes you believe my clients employee is involved with this group of individuals.’

Hendery said looked at agent Lee, Taeyong, a polite smile on his face.

‘we have anonymously received some documents about multiple individuals and Mr. Leechaiyapornkul alwas included. Most documents lead to people that have been wanted for many years this is why.’

‘what can we do to help’. Lucas said his voice sounding innocent, so innocent he himself might have been fouled, but seeing the man shoot someone all the way up from a roof changed your view of them.

They spoke for about an hour before the agent was satisfied and thanked them. Lucas asked if Ten would be allowed out wanting to take the ‘innocent’ man home. The agent agreed, really how could he refuse while having Lucas smile at him like he would give you the stars to make you happy. They waited for a few minutes before seeing Ten come towards them offering them a polite smile. _I’m your employee._ His smile said. They thanked the agent again and exited the station without looking back at Xiaojun. _We don’t know each other._ They all got in the car and after a few seconds were driving away towards their house.

Agent Lee looked at them go before looking at Xiaojun who was soundlessly typing away on his computer.

‘Dejun?’

The Chinese man looked up offering the agent a smile.

‘yes sir?’

‘call a meeting I want everyone there. In half an hour in conference room 1’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first two chapters are more like an introduction to the characters at the end of the second one the action kinda starts.  
>  I haven't proofread this so please be nice lol, anyway enjoy if you have questions you can ask them here https://curiouscat.me/saroura2000
> 
> I don't know how long this is going to be ngl.


	2. NCT 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a longer chapter to meet 127 and get the story going action starts next chapter I promise one (1) Avengers end game spoiler so beware 
> 
> Italics are for flashbacks and thought   
> everything underlined is chinese

Taeyong arrived at the meeting room only to find Dejun there putting down water bottles and a bowl of m&m’s. The agent watched him in silence a smile appearing on his face when he heard the man speaking presumably on the phone seeing as he was wearing earbuds and a small smile on his face

“I told you Yangyang I really don’t have the time to pick up fruit loops from the store…yes I know Xuxi ate them all but it’s his h-“

He jumped finally noticing Taeyong.

“I need to go.”

He hung without waiting on a reply on the youngest smiling to Taeyong while taking of both earbuds placing them on the table next to the case.

“agent Lee I didn’t see you there, my friend is too lazy to go to the store himself”, he lied. Lying came easier than letting the man know that his friend was waiting on a potential buyer and hated waiting. He took 2 m&m’s from the bowl and smiled at the man “I noticed everyone gets hungry during these meetings, so I got some m&m’s.” he said the smile never leaving his face.

Taeyong thanked him and sat down. He watched Dejun pick up a pack of water bottles trying to resist the urge to stand up and help him. Instead he turned his head towards the door where Jaehyun entered offering him a smile and a small ‘hey’. The man was freshly transferred from Shanghai but was already one of their best investigators.

He came towards him before backtracking and taking the pack from Dejun’s arm startling their poor lobbyist, really could he be considered that with all he did for the team, making him glare at the new arrival.

“I am perfectly capable to carry water bottle agent.” He said his accent more pronounced betraying his Chinese origin which only made Jaehyun smile at him Johnny chose that moment to walk in smiling at Taeyong who himself was busy looking at the two men. His right-hand man turned towards the two in time to hear Jaehyun say

“just thought some help would be nice.”

Johnny tried to not laugh when he saw the anger on the Chinese’s face, Jaehyun must have noticed as well his smile disappearing from his face. The Chinese was about to reply something when Taeil entered the oldest offering everyone a smile. Dejun looked away smiling brightly at Taeil before exiting the room to pick up his laptop and all other necessities.

“what did I do?” Jaehyun finally said after a minute of silence confusing Taeil but making the two others laugh.

“you still have a lot to learn”. said johnny watching Jungwoo and Mark walk in followed by Doyoung, the three seemingly deep in conversation about the probability of Iron man being brought back to life in the next installment of Spider-man. Finally, Yuta entered frowning something all the men in the station seemed to do a lot Taeyong noticed.

“hey, why does Dejun look ready to murder someone?”

Jaehyun groaned at the putting his head down on the table earning a laugh from Johnny this one quickly retelling the events that had just occurred to the other members. The story earned him laughs from all his friends making him turn bright red.

“dude, how do you always manage to make him this angry. You’ve been here like 3 months and I don’t think I ever saw Dejun look that annoyed that often. ”Mark said patting his friend’s back trying to make him feel better about himself.

It had indeed already been 3 months since the man’s arrival at the police station and Dejun seemed to have immediately decided that they would not be friends. Hell, he probably didn’t even consider them acquaintances.

“okay everyone settle-down we can figure out why Dejun doesn’t like Jaehyun later.”

Taeyong had finally said wanting to start the meeting and end it before 2pm as that was usually the time people came to the station to report theft, were arrested because of ‘petty fights’ like Johnny had often called them or reported someone missing. Dejun walked back in and sat down between Jaehyun and Taeyong to take the minutes of the meeting as they all came to realize that in order to there not be anything missing none of the agents should be allowed near it. Or at least that is what Dejun had said after one of them _read Taeil_ had accidently deleted the whole thing after taking notes for more than 2 hours.

“as you all may know we have received a list of documents linking individuals to unsolved cases, and most it linked Mr. Leechaiyapornkul an employee of Delta to Wayv. We received multiple pictures of him during meetings with ‘clients’ and documents detailing transaction. Jaehyun and I have interrogated Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.”

He said before telling them about the famous interrogation and the moment that lead to it starting.

_It had all started with the tracking of the man which was fairly easy as he was at the company itself for a meeting with a potential client which to the two agents had seem like the best opportunity to catch him selling more than animals. They had barged in his office frightening both the suspect and his client. He was quickly arrested for the sale and purchase of illegal objects and collaboration with the famous gang. The man hadn’t followed them quietly after being cuffed, in his panic he had looked at the men screaming ‘wait I didn’t do anything! Let me go I’m innocent I swear! I was late the light was orange it wasn’t red I promise!’_

_It had taken them 10 minutes to finally get the man out of the office building and into the police car. After which they had noticed him turning silent looking out of the window seeming thoughtful. Once at the police station he had willingly followed them to one of the interrogation rooms the two agents leaving him alone there for half an hour watching him look around the room his feet shaking._

_“he doesn’t look guilty to me. Have you seen how much he was panicking?”_

_Taeyong had said looking at the man before turning to Jaehyun who didn’t reply for another minute busy staring at their suspect._

_“yes, but that doesn’t mean he is innocent. He might be faking this for all we know.”_

_Taeyong didn’t seem convinced by that checking for the millionth time since his arrest the information they had received about the man. Something didn’t add up._

_“a gang member wouldn’t panic like when being arrested, look at him he is fucking shaking and is about to sob just because we accused him of that.”_

_Finally, the two men entered the room Mr._ _Leechaiyapornkul looking at them teary eyed his hand shaking and it took everything in Taeyong to not offer him a tissue and tell him that everything would be fine. They sat down Taeyong opening the file before smiling at the man._

_“Mr. Leechaiyapornkul-“_

_“Ten, you can just call me Ten.”_

_He had said quietly, interrupting the man who simply nodded before continuing._

_“as you know we have brought you here today because we have some information linking you to Wayv, the gang that has been making problems in the city for years now.”_

_Ten breath hitched and his eyes grew big shaking his head_

_“ n-no that’s not true I promise I did nothing wrong I just want to help animals nothing else. I don’t even know how to cook a decent meal I could never murder someone.”_

_He had replied tears now streaming down his face._

_“okay, let’s not cry okay. We’ll show you some pictures and you can explain to us what is happening in them okay.”_

_Immediately the man nodded earning a small smile from Taeyong who turned his head to Jaehyun who was already looking at Ten taking showing him various pictures. Each time the man explained the context behind them, providing names, addresses and the times of each meaning._

_Jaehyun finally looked at him when Ten finished explaining his version of the events to the agents. His eyes said **I don’t believe him,** while his said **I do.**_

“this makes me believe that he is not related to the gang, he had an explanation for everything we said. He provided us with names and numbers they will confirm the meetings.”

_Oh yes that they will,_ Dejun thought. After all each man had been visited by Hendery, Lucas or him and had promised their silence in exchange for their lives.

“how can you be sure? After all, if he is a criminal, and we have been looking for signs of Wayv everywhere so it seems logic that they wouldn’t look like gang members.”

“but that’s the thing. If we didn’t find anything while trying for months how could an anonymous source find one of their members. A high placed one at that. How could they suddenly find out that he was the second in charge of the biggest gang in the country.”

Dejun stopped typing and looked up from his screen. Mark was right about that. How had they managed to link Ten to Wayv, how did they manage to know his position in the gang. He saw Taeyong handing out documents to all the members and tried taking a glance at them only for a copy to be placed in front of him. He frowned and looked up only to find Jaehyun already looking at him.

“I already have a copy.”

He had said in mandarin which ticked off the Chinese man. He didn’t understand the desire of the agent to only speak to him in mandarin. The first time he had done that was while presenting himself letting him know that he transferred from shanghai and it had taken everything in him to walk away. Shanghai wasn’t a good place. Shanghai and it’s agents had nearly costed him his arm and had nearly costed them Yangyang. The youngest still had the mark just below his heart and a life of pain as a reminder of that night.

“but they did however manage to give us info about a lot of criminals we have been looking for, for months or even for years for some. So why wouldn’t they be right about Mr. Leechaiyapornkul?”

“maybe you should figure out who send you the documents.”

Dejun finally said timidly looking at the agents in the room. A moment of silence passed in the room and Xiaojun looked back at the screen biting on his lip.

“he is right, we should look into whoever send us this. They may have a personal vendetta against Mr. Leechaiyapornkul, or maybe they are a competitor of Delta trying to sink their business. We all know a business wouldn’t survive such a scandal.”

“ I still believe we should keep an eye on him just to make sure that he isn’t related to the gang in any way. At the end of the day this is the only lead we have right now, so it is worth a shot.”

Jaehyun said looking at Taeyong. The leader nodded listening to his team.

“okay so here is what we are going to do. let’s divide in teams. Jaehyun, Johnny, Mark and Yuta. You guys look more into Ten. Try finding more info about his past anything that might be suspicious. The rest you are with me. We are going to try and trace the documents back to the owner. After all they send by mail so there should be a trace somewhere. Let’s meet again in a week time to discuss what we have found. Any questions?”

Taeyong had said looking at his team and Dejun who saved the documents and shut his laptop standing up.

“okay everyone can go if you have more questions you can come to me with them.”

He watched the Chinese leave the rest of the team staying seated for a bit.

“I think it’s just your face that annoys him”

Johnny said making everyone laugh Jaehyun standing up.

“maybe it’s because you keep talking to him in Chinese.”

Taeil offered helpfully. He shrugged exiting the room the rest still laughing and stopped when he saw Dejun standing next to the lockers in their breakroom his hand on his shoulder his other hand in a fist breathing in slowly like he was in pain.

“Dejun?”

The man turned around and looked him his backpack on his other shoulder.

“Do you need something?”

The man had replied surprising Jaehyun because of how low his voice sounded and because of the language he had employed having never heard Xiaojun speak to him in mandarin.

“No, just wondering if you are fine. You looked in pain.”

“I’m fine”, he said before adding “just tired. My shift is over see you tomorrow agent Jeong”.

He had said offering him a small smile before stepping aside and existing the room and the station. Once in his car he called Kun who immediately put him on speaker.

“we need to talk”.

“we have take-out”

Kun had replied in Chinese before hanging up, they had take-out, someone to take out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always thank you for reading, leave your opinion in the comments. you can ask your questions here https://curiouscat.me/saroura2000 or in the comments


	3. mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this once again I am sorry if someone wants to do it I would be grateful XD
> 
> the chapter is shorter because i split it in 2 so it's not so so long

It took Xiaojun 20 minutes to reach his own house. He had forgotten when the last time was he had stepped foot in the small apartment on the 25th floor. He remembered enjoying the view from the roof, loving to sit on the edge and watching the cars passing underneath him.

He took the stairs till the 25th floor not wanting to be stuck on the elevator if it decided to stop working while he was in it, _yes it had happened, and yes he had to call Kun because he was covered in blood and was carrying two guns._ He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door before walking in. He was immediately faced with the reason he didn’t come here more often. He could feel the glass underneath his shoes from where the mirror that hung at the entrance was shattered last time he was there. He walked into the living room where he was greeted by a shatter tv laying on top of a bloodstained carpet. His breath hitched and he put down his backpack. He turned his head towards the window ornated by two bullet holes his hand instinctively going to his shoulder where the bullet still resided from that event.

He remembered calling Kun, who at that time was only a stranger that had offered him a job protection, a family and a new live, panicked, the feeling so foreign yet so familiar to the Chinese. He remembered Kun telling him to go into the kitchen his feet leading him there again now. He stared at the dried blood present on the cabinets. _It wasn’t all my blood_ he remembered. He remembered the door giving in after being kicking in multiple times, only to reveal former friends that now were enemies. He couldn’t blame them he had betrayed them in their eyes, but in his he had run after being marked, used, abused Lucas would say, he would scoff at that threaten to stab him and turn silent knowing he was right. He had run when it was too late or before it was too late, he didn’t know how much of himself he had saved at the end of the day.

He shook his head and exited the kitchen moving towards his room. He quickly opened the dresser taking a bag where he put his clothes and other items, he had not bothered taking with him a year ago. _Exactly a year ago_ he thought closing the bag and taking a second bag, he knelt beside his bed taking the box placed underneath it. Without checking its content, he stuffed the box in the empty bag and exited the room with both bags picking up his backpack and leaving the apartment screams audible in his head, his own mostly.

“goodbye me” he whispered before finally going back to his car driving off towards Lucas’ house.

He arrived at the mansion 20 minutes later and parked his car in the underground parking space Lucas’ let him use to not create suspicions as to why the car of a lobbyist stood in front of the house of the CEO. He quickly climbed off and took his bags walking to the living room where the others except Kun were already waiting for him. He put his bag down and looked at Ten to check how the man was holding up. A smile appeared on his face when he noticed how unfazed the Thai seemed, sprawled on one of the couches legs resting on Winwin’s lap who seemed to not mind the older using him as a leg rest. Winwin nodded at him as a greeting before calling Kun who appeared from the kitchen holding a tablet, a frown on his face. Dejun was about to speak when he felt a knife rest against his throat.

A/N: the following exchange is completely in Chinese, so I won’t mark it.

“is it you?” he heard Hendery ask from behind him. He lifted his hand placing it slowly on Hendery’s expression calm movements slow as if rehearsed and expected.

“I am the one that would lose the most if one of you was arrested, do you actually think I would fucking do that?” he said voice icy. He slowly pulled Hendery’s hand down reaching for the knife in his hand. He turned towards Lucas the man calmly seated on the couch looking at them with a bored expression, the opposite of Yangyang who seemed amused by the situation.

“he’s right Kunhang, he would probably be killed before his cop friends can arrest him.” Ten said, Dejun rolled his eyes and finally sat down Hendery doing the same under the watchful eye of the leader who had not reacted at their exchange.

“now that we have concluded it is not our dear Xiaojun, we need to know who it was, how they got their hands on that much information and most importantly what they know.”

Xiaojun took the documents Jaehyun had given him at the meeting and gave them to the leader who frowned, wondering where he had stolen the documents and how much they had before someone noticed they were taken

“the idiot at my job gave them to me no one will question why a file disappeared.” He said exasperated, sending Yangyang and Hendery in a fit of laughter all of them knowing who he was talking about.

“you really should stop glaring at him.” Ten said eyes on the documents Kun was holding. The oldest put the documents down after reading through them and looked at Winwin.

“get me all the information on the trackers of our team. I want to know here every person highly positioned in this gang are at any given time.”

Trackers had been placed in the rings all the members of the gang except the first seven. The idea came from Lucas who had a hard time trusting any of the man believing that one day they would be betrayed. Yangyang had found the idea ridiculous at first till it had helped them that day. His hand unconsciously traveled towards the scar, the reminder, before he quickly put it back on his leg. The action had not gone unnoticed he realized when all the members grew more serious and silent.

A heavy silent was present in the room till Kun after half an hour of silent finally sat up looking away from the screen Winwin was projecting on.

“this is going to take some time. till then I except everyone to act like nothing is going on. Don’t let anyone know what is happening. If anyone asks nothing is happening and they are not payed to ask questions, understood?”

They all nodded silently. “good, everyone is dismissed. Winwin continue searching. Dejun you stay.” Dejun watched the members leave one after the other except Kun, Winwin and Ten unsurprisingly. The Thai man took a folder out of a drawer handing it to him. _Take out_ , he remembered.

He opened the folder where he found the picture of a man as well as different contract. “ 54 years, gold buyer we received no actual payment.” _No name, they never gave him names. Names made you know someone, and stranger were easier to forget._

Dejun looked perplexed. They had never killed for a simple non-payment not immediately at least. “he tried to give us a child as payment.” Kun finally said seeing the frown on the younger man

He froze, noticing the same reaction in Winwin who momentarily stopped typing away on his laptop. “did you-?”

“no, no of course not. We may be criminals, but we don’t sell and buy people, especially not kids.” The oldest said a hand going through his hair. Dejun nodded and looked at him.

“where is the kid then? There must be more of them?” he asked thought raising through his head. They never had interacted with human traffickers the gang being known for not dealing in people.

“I don’t know, I don’t care that is not our problem.” The leader answered. His eyes went wide looking at the man incredulous. “what do you mean you don’t care? It’s a child!”

“ he is not our problem! It is not our job to dismantle that type of organization Dejun. I promised to protect you 6 and that’s what I am doing, the police will take care of it!” the man answered anger growing by the minute.

“It’s a fucking child.”

“17 Is not a child anymore!”

“it’s still a minor and he probably isn’t the youngest they have.”

“DEJUN! Your mission is to kill this man. That’s where your job ends! If you can’t do it, I’ll send Lucas and you can disappear, understood?” Kun replied clearly furious. Dejun stayed silent before finally nodding.

“good, Hendery will drive you to a warehouse near the dock. The man supposedly has a meeting there with a potential buyer.” Kun said before standing up.

“go get ready you leave in half an hour.”

He nodded and went up to get ready not realizing that in half an hour more than his mission involved would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, with the virus going around I have had to take care of some stuff lol. also there was a plot change as to include the dreamies more. next part will be from 127 point of vue 
> 
> once again if you have question do not hesitate to ask them and I'll see you all soon


	4. too bad it's too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun realises something important. but at what cost?

Jaehyun spent the rest of his day at the office, thought lingering on Xiaojun and the scar he had seen on the Chinese’s shoulder. The agent had caught a glimpse of the injury which he believed came from a gunshot wound and was intrigued by the reason it would be there. He had let Taeyong in on this discovery, but the man had told him to let it go and that it was not their place to pry on the lobbyist private life, adding that the lobbyist would tell them about it when he was ready if he ever was. This did not sit right with the younger who started coming up with different reasons explaining the scar. He couldn’t help but to wonder if his association with the agents had led to someone trying to send a message through him, or take revenge using the poor lobbyist resulting in the scar, and that in order to not worry the agents he had hid it from them. He frowned at the thought looking back at the monitor of his computer which he had been staring at for the past 4 hours not even noticing when all the other agents had left, leaving him alone in the station.

He moved the cursor to open one of the folders on his desktop when the screen turned black. The man frowned and tried moving the mouse, clicking on multiple keys of his keyboard in the hope that the screen would light up again groaning when this didn’t happen, great this is really what I needed, he thought passing a hand through his hair in frustration, he looked around to see if the AC had switched off to check if it was a problem with the electricity but frowned when realizing that the device was still running. He turned back to his screen trying to move the mouse again and smiled proudly when the screen lit up again ready to continue his work.

His happiness was short lived as he realized that all his windows on the screen had been closed, and all folders and icons had disappeared from his desktop leaving only one folder titled Wayv. the man did not remember having ever created such a folder, and certainly did not remember having documents in said folder.

He sighed before dragging the cursor on the folder, double clicking it. he watched a new window open with 9 documents on it, one of which was a video. He clicked on the first document titled 00-wayv growing more curious by the strange titles the documents seemed to have, he questioned why these were numbered but quickly forgot about that when the document finally opened being 13 pages. The document Detailed the sales and purchases of the gang, as well as a list of different location. Jaehyun guessed these were warehouses or meeting places it also included a hierarchy and names, a lot of names each linked to multiple products they had presumably purchased from the gang, clients, he realized. Jaehyun closed the document before opening the next one titled 01-Boss.

Once the document opened, he was greeted by the picture of a man he could swear he had seen before in the station talking to Dejun during his break. The picture was followed by information about the man, Qian Kun, the next pages detailed how he had formed the gang after leaving his previous gang the reason stated in the document being “a difference in opinions”.

His breathing hitched, slowly realizing that if this information were correct, they would easily be able to dismantle the renowned gang having proof of everything they had done in the past year. He left the file open and opened the following five, unable to stop himself from smiling when he was Ten’s name pop-up on the screen, reading the first few lines to see what position he allegedly had in the gang, right-hand man he read now less surprised by his actions earlier that day. Acting hysteric was a great way to make it seem unlikely that one was part of a gang, especially such a renown one.

He frowned when he saw Lucas’ and Hendery’s files recognizing the two as the CEO and lawyer that had come to the station earlier to testify in favor of the man. Of course they would, he was one of theirs. He slowly started to piece together the scheme the mafia had used to operate, using the importing, and exporting company as a façade to hide the true nature of the organization, each member being directly linked to the organization. CEO, lawyer, spokesperson, software developer, etc.

He looked at the last pdf titled 07-infiltrated with curiosity and dread, before finally double clicking it freezing in his spot when it finally opened and loaded showing the picture of a man he was all too familiar with, Dejun. this must be wrong, he thought scrolling down the document. He reached the title history quietly reading the bullet points describing his past trainings and activities. Quantico training was the first word that jumped to his attention. Ranked first in academics, case exercises, firearms training, and operational skills. this cannot be their Dejun, he thought. The Chinese hated horror movies and shook like a leaf every time he had to hold a gun for one of the agents even if only for a second.

Short stay in shanghai, one of the bullet points read making him frown. He had been to shanghai? Why would it be worth mentioning? Why wouldn’t he have told them? Finally, he closed the file unable to read further than what he already had, his thoughts going back to the injury he had seen on the man’s shoulder. It really is a gun wound, was his only though as he closed the other files staring at the video that could possibly tell him a truth he didn’t want to know. Silently he plugged in his headphones and clicked play on the video.

The video that played starred the people he had come to know as Winwin, Kun, Ten and Dejun. Judging by the expensive paintings, furniture and the tv it was clear that they were in the CEO’s home. He looked at the scene playing out, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach.

“ 54 years, gold buyer we received no actual payment.” The leader said. He watched a frown appear on the lobbyist’s face.

“he tried to give us a child as payment.” Qian Kun continued.

“did you-?” Dejun had answered looking slightly alarmed.

“no, no of course not. We may be criminals, but we don’t sell and buy people, especially not kids.”

“where is the kid then? There must be more of them?” Dejun had replied voice sounding more alarmed.

“I don’t know, I don’t care that is not our problem.” The leader answered.

“what do you mean you don’t care? It’s a child!” Dejun said anger clearly visible on his face

“ he is not our problem! It is not our job to dismantle that type of organization Dejun. I promised to protect you 6 and that’s what I am doing, the police will take care of it!” protect them? Protect them from what?

“It’s a fucking child.”

“17 Is not a child anymore!” The eldest retorted.

“it’s still a minor and he probably isn’t the youngest they have.”

“DEJUN! Your mission is to kill this man. That’s where your job ends! If you can’t do it, I’ll send Lucas and you can disappear, understood?” a nod from Dejun was the only response given, and Jaehyun could feel his heart sink. So it was all true…

“good, Hendery will drive you to a warehouse near the dock. The man supposedly has a meeting there with a potential buyer.” The boss said, “go get ready you leave in half an hour.”

He stayed silent for a long time trying to comprehend what he had just watched ‘your mission is to kill this man.’, The sentence kept replaying in his head. He looked down at the time stamp present at the bottom of the video. it was shot 45 minutes ago.

Without wasting any other second, he hastily stood up only to sit back again when he saw a new document appear in the file. He quickly opened it realizing this was most likely the client Dejun was going to…meet. His eyes went wide when he saw the criminal record of the man. This isn’t a simple runner for a someone higher up. This is someone trained to kill, someone who had killed experienced agents both here and in Shanghai. He stood up again and marched to his locker pulling out his bullet proof jacket quickly securing it on his body before taking the time to reload his gun and take ammunitions in case it was needed, finally he exited the station, walking to his car and driving off towards the dock.

while driving towards the dock he received a very alarmed phone call from Johnny

“Jaehyun, man, where are you? We need you to come at the station we received a-” the older said voice shaky and low, probable from being awakened by the discovery he also had made a bit ago.

“I know, I know, I am going there right now” he replied stopping his car once near the dock not wanting to be noticed by those inside.

“no, no Jae you can’t go inside. Did you read the file on that man? he will kill you.” 

“Dejun is in there, he might not be who we think he is, but he is still one of ours…in some way.” He said stepping out of his car checking one last time that his gun was loaded and that he had ammunitions with him.

“Jae this is suicide, the guy is trained okay he doesn’t need your help you need t-” The younger did not wait for him to finish hanging up and quickly pocketing his cellphone.

He walked towards the entrance of the warehouse being careful to not be seen by anyone. Once close enough he peered inside and saw 3 man lying on the floor presumably dead and Dejun standing behind a pile of boxes holding a gun against his chest blood dripping from one of his eyebrows. He walked in drawing the attention of Dejun with who he quickly locked eyes, in any other situation the way the Chinese man’s eyes grew large would have made him laugh, but right now it only made him realize even more that the documents were not fake.

“Dejun how could you?”

He had the time to say before watching Dejun look away then back at him running in his direction and pushing him behind a box while a gunshot was heard. He saw the Chinese fall to his knees his gun falling from his hand and ending a meter away from him as he heard a laugh coming from the distance.

“the rescue arrived I see, how cute”.

He stayed silence watching a man approach the Chinese realizing that it was the man he had read about in the folder.

“too bad it is too late”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> I know it has been an actual century but with the virus and my exams I just didn't have time the time and motivation to write. anyway please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think will happen.
> 
> as always if you have questions you can ask them here https://curiouscat.qa/saroura2000
> 
> and remember Stay safe and don't forget to share and sign all the petition you can to help ensure that innocent people get justice and that racist crimes will not be ignored


End file.
